Half Life
by Sneetch
Summary: Julia moves to Japan with her father. She becomes friends with Xiayou and Jin. Julia begins to realizes her true feelings for Jin. But everything falls apart, Jin disappears and she’s forced to live another life. (Two Chapter Update 4 & 5)
1. Chapter One: Going Back Into Time

  
**Chapter One: Going Back Into Time**   
Julia sat in silence as she stared out her window, so many things had changed in the past two years, and Julia was one of those things.   
  
_Flashback_   
  
Julia sighed as she looked out the limo window… Mishima High School. She watched kids her age walk around socializing and playing around. One thing struck Julia as odd…for some reason they were all dressed alike. Julia looked down at her faded jeans and sighed. Her first day in a new school and she was gonna stand out.

_ "Thanks a lot dad for the heads up on the uniforms."_ Julia thought as she glanced at her dad. He was beside her and as always on his laptop taking care of business. 

"Remember Julia, behave yourself please. Mishima is one of the most important, and influential people here. We have to make a good impression, to be able to do some business with him."

"Yes father." Julia rolled her eyes as the limo pulled to a stop.

"We've arrived, at Miss Julia's school, Mr. Chang." The driver said before getting out.

"Have a good day princess." Mr. Chang said without looking up from his laptop. Sighing Julia got out of the car and smiled at the driver. 

"Have a good first day Miss. Julia." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Daniel, I'm gonna need it. I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb." Julia said looking down at her clothes. 

"Ah Miss Julia, you look fine, now go on… you don't want to be late. And you know your father, the temper on that man, if he's late." Julia smiled and waved goodbye.   
  
  


Stopping before the stairs she glanced up and sighed. If it was one thing she hated starting at a new school in the middle of the semester was one of them. As soon as she walked in, all motion seemed to have stop. 

_ "Great I haven't even been here for more then two seconds and I have already become the center of attention."_ Julia pulled her bag closer to her and began walking down the hallway looking at her feet. Without noticing where she was walking she walked right in to someone. 

"Oh shit… I'm sorry about that…" Julia said looking up at the boy. 

"No problem…" He said as he smiled at her, he gave a small laugh and walked away. Closing her eyes Julia sighed and began to walk again but didn't get very far before a young girl came up to her. 

"I see you've met Jin Kazama…" The girl said looking in the direction the boy had just left. 

"I wouldn't call bumping in to him and embarrassing my self meeting him…" Julia said laughing. 

"Well it's a start… I'm Ling, Xiayou." She said holding out her had to Julia.

"Xiayou is your first name right? " Julia asked shaking her hand. 

"Yeah I'm Chinese, last name first." She said somewhat proud. 

"Julia Chang, it's nice to meet you." 

Xiayou looked at her confused "Chang?" 

Julia smiled and nodded "Yeah Chang... My dad is Japanese… well he's half. His dad was Japanese and his mom was Native American. Quite a combination." Xiayou nodded. 

"And your mom?" Julia bit her lip and looked down.

"She died a year ago… she's was Native American, and I'm not sure but somewhere down the line Chinese. My great grandfather teaches martial arts." 

"Oh really… what's his name?"

"Wang Jin-Rei… I've never met him but…"

"I know him… he was my teacher…" Xiayou said cutting Julia off. "Wow what a small world." Julia laughed and nodded. "Well I'd better get you to the office before we're late."

"Thanks I was kinda lost for a moment there." Julia said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Xiayou said sarcastically "Would have never known" They laughed as Julia nudged her gently.

"Wow such a smart ass."

* * *

  
  
After two classes and a thousand stares, it was lunch, a time Julia would usually look forward to… today… well that was a different story. She held her tray as she looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, she was about to turn around and leave when she saw Xiayou in a sea of blue waving at her. With a sigh of relief Julia walked towards Xiayou. 

"Oh thank god, I was just about to leave." Xiayou laughed as she looked at Julia. 

"Well I'm glad I caught you before you decided to… well I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, Julia this is Sachi Tatsuko, Riku Eto, and Maki Kawaii. Girls this is Julia Chang." They all smiled and waved hello. 

"Can I just say I love your clothes…," Julia smiled and opened her bottle of water. 

"Thanks Riku… I um… didn't know we had uniforms." 

"Yeah well you'll get them soon, so enjoy the freedom for all of us while you can." Sachi said causing all the girls to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." Julia looked around and saw the boy she had bumped into earlier that morning. She watched him walked towards their table and noticed how all the girls giggled and pointed at him. 

_ "Well, well Mishima high has its very own playboy."_ Julia thought as she glanced back at Xiayou. She had been talking about some amusement park… when she was interrupted. 

"Hey Xiayou can you tell my grandfather that I won't be home till later on tonight… I'm gonna be training." Xiayou looked up and him and nodded.

"Sure Jin…"She glanced at Julia and smiled. "Hey Jin, This is Julia Chang, you remember her from this morning." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do… Hello Julia I'm Jin Kazama…" He said holding out his hand. Julia smiled and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you and sorry about this morning, I should have been paying attention to where I was going instead of looking at my feet." He laughed and looked down at his.

"It's alright… I have the same habit… Well ladies enjoy your lunch, I'll see you later." The all waved bye as he walked away and got back to their conversation. 

"What were you saying about that amusement park?" Julia asked Xiayou.

"Well I want to build the best amusement park in China… for all the kids." Julia smiled, even though she had just met Xiayou, she could tell she had a big heart. 

"And how are you gonna do that?" Maki asked 

"By winning the King of the Iron Fist tournament…"

"King of the Iron Fist?" Julia asked putting down her water bottle.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?" Julia nodded

"Yeah my mom was a participant. I didn't know they were having another one… where do you sign up?" 

Xiayou looked at her with a confused look. "You fight?"

"Yeah… I've been trained in a couple different Chinese martial arts. My mom taught me." 

"Wow, well I mean I should have known your great grandfather is Wang Jin-Rei…" Xiayou thought for a moment before speaking again. "Your mom is Michelle Chang right?" Julia smiled and nodded softly. 

"Yeah." 

"She was a great fighter." Julia smiled and looked down at her plate. "Well when ever you want, we can go down and train together, the tournament doesn't start for another year or two…:" Xiayou said laughing. "Everyone is just training" 

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, Wang told me of a way to make my dream come true, next thing I knew I was here in Japan, in front of Heihachi Mishima asking him to let me in the tournament. He said yes and since then I have been living with him and training." Julia nodded and smiled at Xiayou.

"Good deal."

* * *

  
  
Julia walked into her house with a smile, today hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She had made some new friends and best of all they reminded her of her friends back home in Arizona.   
  
She was just about up walk up the stairs when she heard some one call for her.   
  
"Duckie, is that you?" 

Julia smiled. "Yes Nana it's me…" Julia turned around to see a plump woman walk towards her. 

"Thanks be to god, my young lass, I've been in much distress since you left this mornin' duckie" Julia loved when her Nana talked, she was Scottish and to Julia she had the best accent. One Julia spent most of her youth imitating. 

"Why is that Nana, I just went to school." 

"Ah you know me, I worry when you go to the corner… enough of that… how was it?" Julia laughed and hugged her Nana. 

"It was great… I made some new friends, and they are wonderful. Especially a girl name Xiayou. She was the first person to actually talk to me, I walked in and everyone was looking at me. I was the only on without a school uniform on. It was kinda intimidating at first." 

"Well my dear, thank god everything's okay." Nana said as she watched Julia smile. "What's his name?" Julia looked up at her Nana almost terrified. 

"Huh?" 

"You heard me lass, what's his name? Only a boy can put a smile like that on your face." Julia blushed and looked down at her feet. 

"Well I don't know him yet, Xiayou introduced us, well that is after I bumped into him this morning, but his name is Jin Kazama, and Nana he's every good looking." Nana laughed and swatted Julia with her rag. 

"Well you'd better get a move on it, right duckie." 

"Nana!" Julia shrieked laughing. 

"Stop that yelling duckie, I should tell ya, your father's gonna be calling you into his office any minute now… sounds as if he's got a dinner to attend to." Julia sighed she knew what this meant. She'd have to with him and play the role of perfect daughter. 

"Joy… do you know who's…" Julia was cut off by her father yelling. 

"JULIA!!" 

Nana shook her head "Such a refined man and yet he yells like he's a mad man." Julia laughed and hugged her Nana again. 

"Isn't that the truth." Julia dropped her bag on the stairs and walked towards her father office. 

"JULIA!!" 

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Dad come on is that really necessary… I heard you the first time. I think all of Japan did." He looked up at his daughter and sighed. 

"I hope you didn't have that chip on your shoulder when you were at school." Julia looked down at the ground and shifted her feet. "Now, tonight we have a dinner at Heihachi Mishima's manor to attend to. So I expect you to go straight to your room, do your homework, and get ready. We are leaving at five o clock on the dot. Not a second later Julia. I mean it, this is an important dinner, and you know what I expect from you." Julia nodded and walked out of her dads' office. 

"School was great dad, made some new friends… thanks for askin." Julia mumbled as she grabbed her back and walked upstairs. 

* * *

  
  
Jin walked into the manor and sighed. He had a good training session and now couldn't wait to get into the shower. He was about go up to his room when one of his grandfathers servants walked up to him.   
  
"Master Kazama, your grandfather says to go upstairs and get ready; he has guest arriving shortly and wishes that you and Miss Ling be ready when they arrive." Jin nodded at that man and ran up stairs.   
  
No surprise his grandfather was holding another meeting, and he and Ling were to make another appearance. Why? He didn't know all they did was sit at the table quietly… bored to death.   
  
Walking into his room Jin sighed and looked at the suit on his bed. There went his night of relaxation. 

* * *

  
  
Julia ran her hands over her dress trying to smooth it out, not that it was wrinkled, she just had this nervous habit. She was wearing a black silk spaghetti strap dress he mother had given her for her birthday. She'd never worn it before today, and she wouldn't have worn it if it wasn't for her Nana insisting that she should.

"Julia stop that." 

"Sorry dad." Julia said folding her hands in her lap.  
  
She looked out her window to see that they had pulled up to a Traditional Japanese style manor. Julia was amazed by the sheer size of the manor. The manor was couple hundred square feet bigger then their new house and she thought that it was huge, Imagine this one.   
  
"Julia remember your best behavior, don't embarrass me tonight and please wait for Daniel to open the door before you go charging out." Mr. Chang said placing his laptop down. Julia looked away from him, tears almost falling from her eyes. He thought she was some kind of joke, that she couldn't do anything right, one thing she knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her want to cry. Taking a deep breath she waited until Daniel opened the door and held his hand out to assist her. Her father placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the front door. Just as they reached the last step the door opened and a well dressed butler appeared.

"Master Mishima has been expecting you and welcomes you to his home." The butler bowed and opened the door wider so they could walk in. Julia smiled a thank you at him before she looked around the stunning house, her eyes landed in a tall man with hair that stuck out at the sides. Julia smiled and looked to his right, there was Xiayou in a pink dress smiling at her, she gave Julia a small wave. Julia just smiled back. 

"Welcome to my home. Mr. Chang," 

"Oh please call me Patrick… and Thank you Mr. Mishima for inviting me and my daughter." Patrick said shaking Heihachi hand. "Mr. Mishima this is my daughter Julia." Julia smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Mishima." Heihachi smiled at Julia. 

"Please call me Heihachi, and what a beautiful young lady Patrick." Julia blushed and looked to his left for the first time she noticed Jin standing there, his hands behind his back. He was looking at Julia and gave her a soft smile. Julia smiled back and looked at Heihachi. "Patrick, Julia, This is Ling Xiayou, she's been staying with us for a while now, she's now a part of this family." Xiayou smiled and bowed to Julia's father. 

"A pleasure Sir. Nice to see you again Julia." Julia gave Xiayou a big smile. 

"The same to you Xiayou." 

"You two have met already?" Heihachi asked.

"Yes today was Julia's first day at Mishima High sir." Heihachi nodded and looked at Jin. He smiled as he watched him stare at Julia. 

"I supposed you know Jin as well Julia?" Julia looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sir." 

"Well then Patrick this is my grandson Jin Kazama."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chang." Jin said shaking his hand.

Julia's dad smiled at him and looked down at his daughter, _"Interesting"_ Mr. Chang thought before turning his attention to Jin. "The pleasures all mine Jin." 

"Well why don't we move this to the sitting room." Xiayou walked with Heihachi, as they lead the way into the next room.   
  
  


Jin smiled and held out his arm to Julia. She looked at her father who nodded to her and accepted his arm. Jin smiled and looked down. She looked at him and smiled before whispering. 

"What's so funny?" Jin looked at her and smiled.

"What was that?" Jin asked referring to the interaction between her and her father. 

"I'll tell you about that later." Julia said sighing slightly.

"I'll hold you to that." Julia smiled and sat down in the chair Jin offered her, she sat in-between Xiayou and Jin. She looked at Xiayou and smiled. 

Xiayou was about to say something when Heihachi spoke up. 

"Jin, Xiayou why don't you take Julia on a tour of the grounds. If that's alright with you Patrick?" Julia looked at her dad, she could tell he wasn't happy but to please Mr. Mishima he'd walk through fire. 

"Of course," He gave Julia one of those. _"You know what to do looks."_ Before turning back to Heihachi.

Once again Jin held his arm out for Julia, accepting it; they followed Xiayou out a side door.   
Julia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

"Oh Julia! Isn't this great! You're here and for the first time, one of Heihachi's dinners isn't going to be so boring." Julia smiled

"Yeah. Xiayou it is." Jin laughed and looked down at Julia who was still on his arm. 

"So you gonna tell me about what happened back there?" Julia looked up at Jin and smiled. 

"Well the short version is, my dad thinks I'm gonna screw something up. He's really uptight about his business affairs." Julia shrugged. "I don't know… he's just… he means well. But sometimes I don't know what I can do and what I can't." Jin nodded and looked down at his feet as well.

"Hey can you guys hold on, I'm gonna run and see Panda real quick." Jin and Julia nodded as Xiayou walked off. 

"Panda?" Julia asked looking up at Jin.

"Yeah she has a pet panda… named... Panda." Julia laughed and looked around her. They were in the middle of a garden and in Julia's opinion it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Besides the young man next to her.

"Wow, this place is amazing." 

"Yeah it is." Jin said motioning her to sit on a bench; once she was seated Jin sat down next to her. 

For a couple minutes they just sat there in silence before Jin finally spoke up. "You look really great tonight." Julia blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself.' Jin laughed and looked at Julia.

"Thanks."

* * *

  
  
Mr. Chang sipped his drink as he looked out one of the windows. He saw his daughter and Heihachi's grandson Jin sitting alone on one of the benches. _ "Well this is even better then I thought"_ Patrick smiled and turned his attention back to Heihachi as he walked into the room.


	2. Chapter Two: Bushes and a Box of Tissues

****

**Chapter Two: Bushes and a Box of Tissues**

Five Months Later:

"You can't be serious?" Xiayou looked at Julia and laughed. "You are?" Julia just blushed and looked away. "Oh my god duckie, you know what this means?" Julia rolled her eyes and laughed, no one had every called her Duckie except her mother and Nana, now Xiayou and Jin decided they wanted to call her that too.

"Of course I do… this means I'm gonna be away from my father for a good week with you… I think the only reason why he's letting me go is because Heihachi. Other than that… I know he would have said no. The funny part is… he asked if Jin was going and I told him of course and he got this kinda weird look on his face. It was kinda creepy. I didn't say anything… I was just happy he was letting me go." Xiayou looked at her and laughed

"Yeah well whatever the reason was Julia… I'm glad you're going be there… so why do you think he got that weird smile?" Julia shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk around the mall. "Oh I got it… maybe he wants you and Jin to get married so he can get his hands on the Mishima fortune!" Julia looked over Xiayou; she just stood there for a moment or two. "Oh Julia I'm so sorry… I was just joking…"

"Xiayou its fine… for some reason I wouldn't put it pass my dad. Anyway it was the whole marrying Jin thing…" Xiayou nudged her and sighed.

"So you haven't told him I'm guessing." Julia shook her head and laughed. "Julia… you should!" 

"I know Xiayou but I just can't… I really do like him… I just can't bring myself to lose his friendship… because I wanted something more." Xiayou stopped and looked over at Julia.

"What if he wants something more too? What if Jin is feeling the same way you do? What if…" 

"There are only what if's Xiayou… but if it'll make you happy… I'll see if I work up enough courage to tell him during our holiday." Xiayou smiled brightly and began walking again.

"That's more like it. We have to make it perfect." Julia stood stunned looking after Xiayou.

"Wait I didn't say I was gonna do it Xiayou…. Xiayou… come back here… what ever you planning stop… stop it!" Julia yelled as she chased a laughing Xiayou throughout the mall. 

Two Days Later:

Jin looked at the girl lying in the grass next to him… she was in his opinion the most beautiful girl in the world. She had her hands folded under her chin as she stared down at a lake that housed a family of ducks. He smiled and the picture she made… she looked at ease there. 

"So… are you going with us this weekend?" Jin asked stretching out his legs. 

Julia looked up at him and smiled. "I thought Ling would have told you by now." 

"No she wouldn't… told me to ask you myself… that's why I'm asking… so we'll try this again, are you going with us this weekend?" Julia looked up at Jin and smirked. 

"Well, since you asked like that, yes I will be in attendance this holiday." Jin nodded and looked away.

"In attendance… big words huh?" 

Julia smacked his legs and laughed. "Hey, hey now… I can use big words." 

Jin laughed and looked at Julia as she sat up. "So what miracle is this that your dad let you come along?" 

Julia shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, he said I could go, and then gave me a lecture on my behavior and how I should act. I just left it like that" 

"Well I say to hell with the way you should act… have fun this weekend Julia, you deserve it. Don't worry about anything that doesn't have to do with this weekend. Just sit back and relax." 

"I'll try." Julia smiled and looked out over the lake once again. She could see a group of children playing around. She remembered when she was that young back in Arizona. Shaking her head she glanced at Jin, who was watching her. "What?"

Jin shook her head and smiled. "Nothing"

"No what is it?"

"Nothing" 

"Right" Julia smiled and rested her head on Jin's shoulder. Smiling Jin placed his arm around Julia. 

Julia walked back into her closet to pulled out some more clothes. She threw them on the bed and began to fold. "You've got everything you'll be needing duckie?" 

"Yeah Nana" 

"Then why in gods name are you pulling out and packing more?" Nana said picking up a shirt and folding it. 

"Because I need options, anyway I have to have… according to Xiayou, a dress, a bathing suit, some casual clothes, and then I have to have some options, because I know myself and I'm gonna want to change my clothes." 

Nana raised an eyebrow at her. "That's funny, never knew you cared about having options on what you wear… usually you don't care." 

Julia laughed and continued to fold. "Yeah well this is different." 

"I noticed lass; Jin is going to be there." 

"Okay so maybe that's why…"

"Okay my back side duckie, you know that's why." Nana packed the rest of the clothes into Julia's suitcase. "When are they coming to pick you up?" 

Glancing at the clock on the night stand, "In about an hour… unless Xiayou decided to come here early." Just as if on cue the door dell rang. "And that's her now." 

Julia grabbed her bags and walked down stairs followed by Nana. Daniel had already opened the door by the time she got there. She looked up and saw Jin standing there by the door. 

"Aye lass, he's one handsome lad." Julia looked over at her Nana with wide eyes. Jin on the other hand blushed. 

"Thank you ma'am, I'm Jin Kazama." Jin said shaking Nana's hand.

"Aye name's Nana, duckie's caretaker… of sorts." Julia smiled and looked at Jin.

"She's my Nana, my second mother if you will." Nana blushed and turned towards Julia.

"Listen here duckie, take care and have some fun." Julia nodded and hugged Nana. 

"I will." 

Julia's dad walked into the room and looked at Jin. He walked over to him and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again Jin." 

"Same to you Mr. Chang."

Julia watched as Nana walked out of the room. She had waved a good bye to Jin and left. Julia looked at her father and then back at Jin. "Well dad we're leaving now." Mr. Chang looked at Julia surprised, almost as if he noticed her there for the first time. 

"Well then have fun and behave yourself princess." Mr. Chang said as he began to walk away, but before leaving the room completely he turned around. "Nice seeing you again Jin… take care of my little girl." 

"I will and it was nice seeing you again as well, Mr. Chang." Jin waved and looked back at Julia. "Ready to go?" 

"Please?" He nodded and grabbed her bags. 

"Goodbye Daniel." 

"Goodbye, Miss Julia, have some fun this holiday okay?" Julia nodded and followed Jin out to the car. She looked around and noticed it was an SUV and from what she could see Xiayou wasn't anywhere around. 

"Um Jin… where's Xiayou?" Jin closed the backdoor and walked over towards the passenger side door. 

"Didn't she call you?" Julia just shook her head. "Are you sure? She told me she did." 

"No I haven't talked to her since the day before yesterday." 

Jin looked up at the sky and laughed. He knew Xiayou would do something like this. "Well she went to China for the holiday to see her family." 

"So she's not going to be there?" 

Jin shook his head no and looked at Julia. "Nope, if you don't want to go. I understand. I thought she had called you and told you that I was gonna pick you up at eight; I mean you were ready so I didn't think much of it."

"No I just got up early, couldn't sleep and all so I decided to get ready, I also thought Xiayou would show up early. But Jin its fine… really, I'm glad she's with her family and are you kidding? Stay here? Nope, now open my door and let's get out of here." Jin smiled and opened the door for Julia.

They had been driving for an hour before Julia turned down the music and looked over at Jin. Jin looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"I was listening to that." 

"Yea whatever" Julia said waving a hand in the air. "Anyway is your grandfather still going to be there?" 

"Uh no he has some business to attend to." Julia smiled and looked over at him.

"So it's just me and you?" 

Jin laughed and nodded "Yeah, just me and you on this one." 

"So what are we gonna do? Forget about that… where are we going?" 

"You mean to tell me you are coming along with me, and you don't even know where we're going?" 

Julia shrugged and looked over at him while resting her head on the head rest. "Xiayou told me to ask you." 

Jin laughed and looked over at Julia then back at the road. "Well then… we are going to Kamakura, my grandfather has a house there we're gonna stay at." 

Julia just nodded and smiled at Jin. _"Oh boy… Jin and me, alone in a house… oh boy… Xiayou, you really did it this time." _Julia glanced at Jin; he looked deep in thought as he watched the road. One hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the hand rest in-between them. He was biting his bottom lip lightly, something that drove Julia crazy. Smiling Julia looked back out the window. _"Then again, this can be better the I thought"_

Jin looked over at Julia as she looked out the window. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye looking at him, he waited until she looked away to steal a glance at her. _"Good ole' Xiayou… I have to thank her when I get back home." _Stealing another glance he noticed that Julia had fallen asleep. Pulling over to the side of the road, he reached to the back seat and pulled a blanket Xiayou had put in the car. Walking around to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and moved the seat back carefully so that she was lying down. After covering her with the blanket he pushed her bangs out of her face and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Closing the door carefully Jin climbed back in to the SUV and continued to drive glancing at Julia form time to time. 

Julia woke up and looked up at the ceiling of the SUV. She sat up and looked around, they had stopped and Jin wasn't anywhere around. She noticed all the doors were locked and the keys were still in the ignition. She was about to get out when she noticed Jin walking towards the car. Unlocking his door, she fixed her seat and looked at him as he got in. 

"What were you doing?" 

"I had to use the restroom. Anyway you hungry?" Julia nodded and noticed the blanket. 

"How did this get here?"

"You feel asleep, so I pulled the car over and made you more comfortable." Jin said handing her a sandwich.

"Well then in that case I thank you for making me comfortable and for the sandwich." 

"You're welcome." Jin said taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

Julia placed hers on the dashboard and looked around. "So where's the bathroom, I gotta go." 

Jin looked up at Julia and smiled sheepishly. "Bathroom? Well uh… when I said restroom I didn't mean an actual restroom." Julia looked over at Jin and sighed.

"Spit it out." 

"I went in the bushes." He said offering an apologetic smile. Julia immediately looked down at Jin's hands. 

"Hand sanitizer." He said waving a little bottle in her face. 

"Aw man…" She looked out her window at the line of trees and sighed. It was one thing to have to pee in some bushes, it was another having to do it in a forest where she didn't know who or what was hiding out there. "Okay here's the deal… you have to come with me." Jin looked up at her wide eyed. "Not to watch me, I would just feel better if you were close by." Jin nodded and got out of the car. He opened the back and pulled out a box of tissues. He walked over to Julia and handed her the box. "Thanks." She said grabbing them, she couldn't help but laugh. 

"Now walk in and I'll stand here… facing the car." Jin added quickly. Julia nodded and walked in to the forest a little ways before picking a spot, she glanced back at Jin. She could still see him and she was pretty sure that if he was to turn around he'd get a pretty good view of her. Glancing around Julia sighed. 

Jin stood at the edge of the trees looking over at the car. He felt bad putting her through this but it was quite funny, seeing her face when he told her about it. He heard the leaves rustling and knew she was coming back. He pulled out a little bottle from his pocket and handed it to her when she stopped in front of him. They stood there quiet for a moment before Julia started laughing. Jin soon joined in after. 

"Wait till Xiayou hears about this one…" Julia said looking over at Jin

"Yeah can you imagine her here, she would have made me drive until we found a restroom." Julia nodded and grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him towards the car.

"So how much longer?" 

"About an hour or so." Julia nodded and got in the car. Jin started up the car and they pulled back onto the road. 

It had been an hour just like Jin said before they pulled up to a house nestled by trees. Julia was almost pressed up against the window when they pulled up. 

"Whoa, this place is great Jin." Jin smiled and got out of the car; he looked back at Julia and noticed she was still sitting there. 

"You plan on getting out anytime?" Julia blushed and got out. She walked to the back and gathered her things as well as some grocery bags Jin had brought along. 

After the car was unpacked Julia followed Jin upstairs and down a long hallway. He was showing her to her room. He opened a door and waited for Julia to walk inside. Julia stopped a little ways in, the room was beautiful. A cherry wood four post bed, with sheer white curtains around the bed. Julia could tell the covers and pillows were all made with goose feathers. Looking to where Jin was she saw a huge sliding door with sheer white curtain, the same that were on the bed. He opened the door causing a light breeze to blow the curtains. She followed him out the door and stood stunted. There before her was a beach, white sand and clear blue water. 

Taking a deep breath Julia looked over at Jin and smiled. He looked at peace, and for some reason he actually looked his age. 

"This is beautiful Jin, thanks for inviting me and sharing all this with me." 

Jin walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't share it with anyone else." 

Julia blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands before looking back out at the ocean. 


	3. Chapter Three: Kamakura A Place To Get ...

**Chapter Three: Kamakura – A Place To Get Away**

Julia woke up and sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. She dropped her hands by her sides and turned over onto her stomach. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth quickly before going back out to the room and fixing the bed. 

Jin sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice as he stared out the window. He heard footsteps and turned to see Julia there. She had on some pink stripped pajama pants that were a size to big and a pink spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her mid-drift. Jin just looked at her as she walked in. He smiled and looked down at his glass. She walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass as well, then sat across from Jin. She took a sip before, speaking. "Good morning." 

"Good morning to you too." Jin said smiling. "By the way… I like your pajamas." Julia blushed and looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't the first time she's seen him without his shirt, but she began to wonder what he slept in. 

"I just hope your wearing pants." Jin smiled seductivly and got up, Julia blushed looked down at the counter before looking up at him seeing him in some dark blue silk bottoms. She smiled and looked out the window. 

"So did you have a good nights sleep?" Julia nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice. 

"Yeah I did, that bed is so comfortable. Plus I don't have people waking me up so early in the morning, or my father calling me."

Jin looked at the clock on the stove and laughed. "Early? It still is… eight- thirty"

"Yeah but that's different, I woke up by myself, no one did it for me." Julia got up and began washing her glass. Jin stood with his arms crossed by the sink and watched her. "So what do you have in store for us today?" 

"I don't know… maybe… stay here and relax. Maybe head out to the beach later." Julia nodded and walked into the living room. 

"Good because I plan on staying in my pajamas as long as I can." Jin sat down next to her on the coach and laughed. 

"Why is that?" 

"Because I never get to at home, I always have to look presentable." Jin nodded and laid down resting his head in Julia's lap. 

"Hey, hey now, when did I say you could do this?" Jin looked at her and shrugged.

"You didn't, I just did it." Julia laughed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. Jin just stared up at her as she played with his hair, running her fingers through it and twirling his bangs around her finger. 

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Julia blushed and continued to play with his hair before answering him. 

"No but my daddy calls me his princess all the time." Jin laughed and closed his eyes. 

Julia sat in the sand running her hands slowly over it; she had decided to come out to the beach and was now waiting for Jin to come down. She looked out into the ocean and sighed blissfully, for the first time in her life everything was going right. She was in Kamakura which in her opinion was one of the most beautiful places in Japan, with her best friend, that just happens to be a gorgeous guy who she's had a crush on for the past couple months. Even though it could have been her imagination, she began to think that maybe Jin felt the same way. 

Jin walked out of the house and past the pool. He looked out towards the beach and smiled; he would soon walk past a thin line of trees and see her. Jin smiled even wider as he walked down a cobblestone path. He took a deep breath and could actually smell the sea salt. He continued to walk until he finally reached the beach; he looked around and saw Julia sitting in the sand near the water. Jin just stood there for a moment taking it all in. There she was sitting in the sand with a light brown bikini on. He'd seen her in a one piece before but for some reason this was the first time she's ever worn something so reveling. _"But then again I'm not complaining." _

Jin walked towards her and stopped right beside her as he looked down at her. Julia smiled and looked up at him. That's when she noticed he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Julia asked laughing.

"When did you start wearing bikinis? You always wear those whole ones." 

Julia laughed and looked over at the water before looking back at Jin. "First off my dad would kill me if I wore something like this to your house or while you were around. Second it's a holiday; I'm away from home, so I can wear what I want and this is what I wanted to wear... Xiayou picked it out, you like?" Jin looked at Julia and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Julia blushed and saw that Jin was holding a bag. 

"What's in the bag?" 

Jin sat down next to her and pulled the bag onto his lap. "Well I have towels, a blanket, suntan lotion, some water, and then snacks. That's about it… oh and this…" Jin pulled out a camera and

snapped a picture of Julia.

"Jin!" Julia reached over and tried to grab it. Jin just laughed and put the camera back in the bag. 

Julia stood up and sighed, "Fine be that way, but I will get you back." 

Jin laughed, "Yeah right… I'll be waiting." Julia smiled and tried to grab the bag but Jin caught her around the waist. "What are you gonna do now?" Jin said picking her up. He started carrying her towards the water. "Not so tough now huh?"

"Bite me." Julia said laughing but laughed harder when she felt his teeth on her arm. "Jin!" 

"What?" Jin laughed as he reached the shore and kept walking farther into the water. 

"It's cold!" Julia shrieked kicking her legs. "Let me go… Jin come on!" 

"Okay!" Jin dropped Julia into the cold water of the ocean. Julia came up and wiped her hair out of her face. Jin on the other hand was laughing hysterically. 

"Funny" Julia jumped on Jin causing him to fall over into the water. Julia laughed as Jin came up. He was wiping water way from his face when he looked at her. His hair was all wet and matted down; his bangs were flattened against his face. Julia walked up to him and brushed them out of his eyes. Jin looked at her and quickly grabbed her pulling her to him. He began spinning in the water as she laughed. He stopped and put her down while keeping his arms around her waist. Julia sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. They just stood there, Jin staring down at her; he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Julia slowly raised her eyes to his; she just stood there, not daring to move a muscle. Jin leaned in closer to her; Julia closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers. Jin pulled her closer when he felt her respond to his kiss. Julia moved one of her hands to his neck, while the other was on his chest. Jin opened his mouth letting his tongue trace her bottom lip, Julia taking the hint opened her mouth, she felt him moan and pulled herself closer to him to deepen the kiss. Needed to catch his breath Jin pulled away slightly; he kissed her softly before pulling apart completely. Julia's eyes fluttered open, as Jin looked down at her. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jin said giving her a small smile. 

Julia blushed looking down, she smiled. Jin had been waiting to kiss her… "Well… if you've been waiting as long as I have for you to do that… then you've been waiting a while." Jin laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I think we should head inside," Julia nodded as they began walking back hand in hand. Julia looked over at Jin and smiled. He smiled back pulling her to him and picking her up. Julia laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Well this is nice." Jin looked down at her.

"I bet it is…" Jin continued to walk up the beach when Julia's stopped him

"Jin the bag" He sighed and put her down. Julia grabbed the bag and walked back towards him. When she reached down to get that bag she had unzipped it and now had her hand inside as they walked. Julia smiled as she found what she was looking for; she slowed down letting Jin walk a little ways in front of her.

"Hey Jin" He turned around just in time for her to get a picture of him. "Ha! Told you I'd get you back." Jin stepped towards Julia and she ran past him towards the house. Jin laughed and ran after her. 

Jin had just gotten out the shower, when he put on some pajama bottoms and made his way towards Julia's room. After the beach, they had something to eat before both heading their separate ways, that was two hours ago. He went trained a little, before hitting the shower. Julia on the other hand went to call Nana. When he got to her room he noticed the door was cracked open. He could see her just lying on her bed looking out the sliding door that was open. He knocked on the door causing Julia to jump and look over at him. She smiled and sat up. 

"Sorry I scared you." Jin said as he leaned against the door frame.

"It's nothing, come on in." Jin smiled as he made his way over towards her, he got on her bed laid down on his side, using his arm to hold himself up to look at her. 

"Was I disturbing you?" Jin said taking her hand in his. 

Julia looked down at his hand, which was much bigger than hers. "No I was just… here." She laughed and looked away. "I was just thinking and all." 

He nodded and looked out the sliding door. "About?"

Julia bit her lip and smiled. "You"

Jin looked at her confused "Me?" 

Julia nodded "Yeah you… nothing bad, I just couldn't help but think of you." 

Jin smiled "Well that's good because I was thinking about you too." 

"Yeah that is good." Julia said laughing; Jin leaned back pulling her down with him. 

Julia rested her head on his stomach as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So how is Nana?"

"She doing well told me my dad is kinda mad." Jin sat up and looked down at her.

"Mad? Why?" 

Julia shrugged as she played with the strings of her bottoms. "I guess because I put a big hole in his plans." 

"How'd you do that?" 

"Your grandfather didn't come, so there's no way I can impress him and help my dad out, business wise." 

"Does your dad ever think of anything else beside his business?" Julia laughed and shook her head. "Well you didn't do anything to his plans, you didn't get a chance to impress my grandfather but if it makes you feel any better, you sure as hell impressed the crap out of me with that bikini and those lips of yours." Jin said kissing her quickly. 

Julia laughed and cuddled closer to him. "Yeah well you did some impressing of your own."

They sat there talking for a while. By the time they noticed it was already dark out side. Jin got up and walked over towards the sliding door. He closed it causing the curtains to fall lifelessly against it. He turned around and saw Julia was still in the same spot he had left her in. The only difference was she was looking down at her hands. 

"Duckie what's wrong?" Jin said sitting next to her again.

"I just… I know this is gonna sound forward and all but… do you think… that maybe you can… possibly stay with me tonight? I mean today has just been such a good day, I'm just not ready for us to go our separate ways, even if it is just while we sleep." 

Jin placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's more than fine. I'd be glad to… I was thinking the same thing. I was just gonna go to my room and sulk." Julia laughed and got up. She waked over to the right side and began to pull down the covers, but stopped when she noticed Jin was watching her.

"What is it?" 

"Well…uh I usually sleep on the…uh right side." Julia looked at him and smiled.

"I think you can deal for tonight." 

"But you don't understand… I ALWAYS sleep on the right side." 

"Well so do I" Jin crossed his arms and pouted his lip at her. 

"Oh come on, Jin go to your own room then." Julia said laughing. He opened his mouth to say something when Julia stopped him. "Fine you can have the right side." Julia said walking towards him.

"No that's fine, I sleep on either side." Jin said getting into bed. Julia stood there playfully glaring at him.

"Your mean" Julia crawled into bed beside him. He turned to face her and laughed. She couldn't help but laugh too. He stopped and leaned over her. 

"Goodnight Duckie" Jin said kissing her, he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Jin." Julia said resting her head on his chest. Jin smiled wrapping his arm around her. 

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this first three chapters, remember this is my first story… anyway, Chapter Four has yet to be written so as soon as I get that done, I'll have it posted for you! Remember to review! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Hots For Burnt Bacon

A/N: Some of you may have noticed… lol that the city Jin and Julia go to was named Okinawa, and then changed to Kamakura, well that's because I noticed Okinawa is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean an Island way off the mainland. So yeah they couldn't have driven there, so I changed it to a seaside city on the mainland. So in answer to some questions… no your mind is not playing tricks on you… this time ;)… This chapter is kinda long; I kinda got carried away with it. 

**Chapter Four: The Hots For Burnt Bacon**

Julia woke up when she felt something warm next to her. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked beside her to see that Jin was still asleep. She smiled to herself propping herself up on her elbow. She laid there for a couple moments watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, but she knew what thoughts and memories haunted his dreams. At times his facial muscles would tighten and the emotions he was going through could be seen, but just as soon as they came they were gone, leaving his face flawless. Never in a million years did she think she wake up to such an incredible man. Julia ran her finger over his cheek and then she brushed back his bangs away from his eyes. She was just about to place a kiss on his forehead, when Jin's eyes popped open. Causing Julia to jump back. 

"Good morning" Jin said groggily 

Julia sat back and looked at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long… you kinda tickled me when you moved my hair." Jin leaned forward and grabbed Julia pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Did you sleep alright?" 

"Yeah, how about you?" 

"To be honest with you, better then I have in a long time." Jin hugged Julia tighter to him but sighed when the phone rang. "Wonder who that can be." Jin said as he reached over Julia grabbing the cordless phone on the night stand. "Hello…" 

"Jin"

"Hey Ling, what's going on?" Jin asked looking over at Julia who was laughing. 

"I was about to ask you that same question..." 

"Well everything here is alright… can you hold on a moment." Jin said covering the mouth piece with his hand. He looked at Julia as she got up from the bed and whispered. "Where you going?" 

Julia looked at him and smile. "First off I have to pee and second brush my teeth… now if you'll excuse me… I'll be right back." 

Jin laughed and went back to talking with Xiayou. "So how's your family?" 

"What?" 

"Your family, you know the people in China you went to go see?"

"Oh yeah… their good." 

"Oh and by the way Ling… Thanks for calling Julia and telling her I was gonna pick her up and all." Jin said laughing

"Well what can I say; it would have lost that whole surprise aspect I was working." 

"Yeah whatever…" Jin looked up to see Julia crawling on the bed towards him.

"Either way, where's Julia, I tried calling her cell phone all day yesterday but it was off?"

"Oh she right here." Jin said smiling towards Julia.

"She is?" Jin could hear the confusion in her voice. 

"Well Ling it was nice talking to you can all but I have to go, so I'll see you when you get home. Here's Julia bye." Jin handed Julia the phone and headed out the room towards his.

"Hey Ling"

"Duckie, so tell me what happened between you and Jin? Anything good? And why are you guys together so early in the morning?" Julia laughed at her friends' enthusiasm and told her about what had happen. 

* * *

When Julia hung up with Xiayou she walked down stairs to see Jin in front of the stove cooking. She leaned up against the door frame and watch as he worked. He had on an apron to protect his bare chest from the sizzling bacon. 

"The breakfast of champions huh?" Julia said causing Jin to turn towards her.

"Well if that's what you wanna call it, but yeah, thought I'd take a bite out of the wild side this morning." 

Julia laughed and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Jin smiled and held on to her hands. "You wanna know what I noticed about us?" 

"What?"

"Most people in our position would be acting all nervous and tense around each other. Yet here we are like we've been together for a while." Jin smiled and turned around to look at her. 

"I think it's because, we are so comfortable with each other, and maybe we've both been wanting this for so long that it just seems right, seems natural… almost like we were meant to be, like god sent you to me to help me through my tough times and help me realize that there can be greater things out there, things to look forward to in life after all the bad things that I have been through." 

Julia looked up at Jin speechless; she couldn't explain all the emotions he'd caused to run through her. All she could do was stand on her tiptoes and kiss him with all the passion and emotion he'd just shown her. Deepening the kiss Jin held Julia closer to him, losing himself in her taste. She pulled away kissing him once more softly before suddenly pushing him away. 

"Jin the bacon, it's on fire!" 

Jin turned around quickly grabbing a rag trying to put out the fire. "There's a fire extinguisher in that closet." He called out to Julia. She ran to the closet that was on the other side of the kitchen and pulled out the fire extinguisher. Julia handed it Jin, and stood back as he put out the fire. When it was finally out he looked over at Julia and laughed. "Well I say we heated things up a bit." 

Julia laughed and hugged Jin. "Yeah well what can I say; you just bring out the hot in me." 

Jin raised an eyebrow at Julia, "Do I now?" 

Julia smacked his arm and began to blush. "You know what I meant, I was talking…about… about the kitchen thing with… the bacon… and stuff… oh shut up." 

Jin laughed and pulled her closer to him "I've never seen you blush so much before." Jin said laughing at her. Julia hid her face in his chest. "Don't worry I know what you meant duckie." 

"Still didn't stop you from trying to be funny about it." Jin leaned down and kissed her quickly. 

"Yeah well... what fun would it have been if I would have let it slide?" 

Julia rolled her eyes and looked behind Jin to see the burnt bacon. "Well what do we do now?" Julia asked pointing towards the stove.

Jin looked back and pulled away from her, he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal. "Full proof and burnt free." Jin said shaking the box a little. Julia laughed and grabbed the box from him.

* * *

Julia walked out on to the balcony and saw Jin relaxing on one of the lawn chairs. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"Com here." Jin said grabbing Julia's hand and pulling her onto his lap. He leaned back pulling her along with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they just laid there. "So what did Xiayou say?" 

"Well other than the normal chat, she's not really in China, she staying at Sachi's house." Julia said playing with Jin's fingers. 

"Really?" 

"Yep, it was all apart of her plan. Apparently she got tired of us tell her how much we liked each other and decided to do something to give us a little push as she described it to me." She jumped slightly when she felt Jin's chest move as he laughed. 

"Is that right?" Julia nodded and gave a small laugh. "Yeah well, we'll have to take her out to dinner, or buy her something as a thank you."

"So honestly, what were you thinking when I walked into you that first day?" Julia asked out of the blue as she tilting her head so her forehead rested against his cheek. 

"Honestly, I thought you were just some clumsy girl. But then when Xiayou introduced us at lunch and you apologized, I don't know you didn't look at me like most of the girls in that school do. There was something different about it… I don't know how to explain it." 

"Really?" Julia asked laughing.

"Yeah"

"Well that day I saw you walking towards our table and all the girls giggling and pointing at you… my first thought was that Mishima High had its very own playboy." Jin looked at her and cringed.

"Playboy?!" Julia laughed and looked at him.

"What? You should have saw it… it was classic. Something out of a James Dean movie."

"Who's James Dean?" 

Julia gave a small laughed and shook her head. "A legend back in the states, he was an actor from old movies that died, he was the rebel boy that all the girls giggled and pointed at." 

Jin rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "Either way I'm not a playboy…"

"What do you think is gonna happen when we get back to school?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we gonna be open about it, or not tell anyone but Xiayou? Are you gonna tell your grandfather? Should I tell my dad?" Jin bit his lip and looked at Julia.

"Depends on what you'd like to do? I'm not going to tell my grandfather because he's just gonna say I'm wasting my time and all this other crap. Let him find out on his own. Xiayou knows, I don't really mind about people in school knowing… I really don't give a damn what they think. Your dad on the other hand… well I don't know about him. May not be the best thing to tell him once we get back… I think we should wait a couple weeks before telling your dad. It wouldn't look right telling him we're together right after we get back form an unsupervised vacation together."

Julia nodded and put her head back. "Yeah that sounds good to me." 

* * *

Julia pulled the towel closer to her as she walked out of the bathroom in to her room. She looked through one of the draws searching for some underwear. 

"Hey duckie…" Jin stopped and quickly turned around when he saw Julia. She stood stunned and tightened the towel around herself. "Sorry I just… I never meant to… I just wanted to tell you that… um to wear something dressy for dinner." 

Julia laughed. "Jin its fine… you saw me in a bikini, believe me I'm wearing more now then I was then." 

"I know…" Jin turned to see Julia smiling at her. She saw that he was red and chuckled. 

"Thanks for telling me." 

"Yeah I'll see you later." Jin turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to walk in on her. _"But I did get a nice view…"_

Julia laughed and walked towards the closet, she pulled out a simple tan dress Xiayou had picked out. Julia walked over towards the bathroom and put on her undergarments. She looked at the dress and smiled, she remembered seeing it hung, and Xiayou was so excited she ran in and brought the dress without Julia even trying it on. Xiayou assured her that it would fit her perfectly. 

Sighing she put on the dress and looked at her refection, she looked down and noticed that the dress showed off a little more cleavage then what she was used to. With a hand on her abdomen she turned looking at her reflection from different angles. She combed her hair, letting it hang loose with semi curls at the end from her braids. Happy with her appearance she walked out of the bathroom and put on her shoes. 

  


Jin looked at his reflection fixing the collar of his shirt. He smiled and began walking downstairs. He had it all set up, he was gonna take Julia to a nice restaurant in town and then maybe take a walk in the beach, look at the starts. Jin laughed to himself as he thought about it. He looked at his watch and was about to walk into the kitchen, when he saw… her. Standing at the end of the stairs. Suddenly he couldn't remember his name, who he was, or even how to breathe. All he knew is that she was there and she was beautiful. 

She smiled and walked up to him kissing quickly. "Are you okay Jin?" 

Jin blinked and looked down at her. The same stunned and serious look on his face. "Yeah, you just look… you're beautiful. Simply stunning." Julia blushed and looked him up and down.

"You look wonderful as well." 

Jin smiled and offered her his arm. "Ready for a night out on the town?" 

"Very much so"

* * *

Julia looked around and noticed all the couples around them. Jin had brought her to a small restaurant right beside the beach. She smiled before looking back at him. "What are you having?"

"I don't know… what about you?"

Julia looked at the menu and sighed. "I was thinking, maybe soup and salad." 

Jin looked at his menu "Where do you see that?" 

Julia reached over the table and point to it on his menu. "There"

"Oh… hey that sounds good." 

"Yeah it does… well my minds made up."

"Good" Jin said as he signaled the waiter. 

The waiter nodded and quickly walked over to their table. "Ready to order sir, ma'am?" 

"Yes, two soups and salads." Jin said closing his menu and taking Julia's.

"Dressing?" Jin looked at Julia. 

"Italian" 

"And for you sir?" 

"Uh…roasted garlic vinaigrette" 

Julia stiffed a laughed and looked up at the waiter. "Thank you." 

The waiter nodded and walked away. Jin looked at Julia and smiled. "What so funny?" 

Julia coughed and shook her head. "Nothing… roasted garlic vinaigrette." Julia said mimicking Jin.

He laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Shut up… its good okay."

"I bet it is… I never said it wasn't… I was making fun of the way you said it. All sophisticated like. It was cute." 

Jin looked down and blushed. "Cute huh? That's why you're laughing?" 

"Yeah…" Julia laughed a little as she grabbed Jin hand and laced her fingers with his. "This is really nice… Thank you." 

Jin looked at her "You don't have to thank me Duckie… but your welcome." 

They sat talking quietly until their food came. Making quiet conversation here and there as they ate. Once they were done and Jin paid they left. They were walking hand in hand towards the beach in silence. Julia looked up at the stars as they reached the beach. Jin let go of her hand and began taking off his shoes. Julia smiled and did the same. She watched as Jin took off his socks and balled them up putting them in his shoes. He looked at her and grabbed her hand once again before pulling her onto the sand. She smiled as she squished the sand between her toes. Jin let go of Julia's hand and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Julia sighed happily and rested her head against him as they continued walking. 

"You know this feels nice" Jin said referring to the sand. 

"Yeah it does…my very own free pedicure." Jin laughed and stopped, he pulled Julia in front of him

wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested against him. They watched the small waves come up onto the shore and the lights of the city behind them glitter against the water. 

Pulling away from Jin, Julia walked down to the water and started moving her foot around. Jin just put his hands in his pockets as he watched her with a smile on his face. Her hair was wiping around her in the breeze, making her look more beautiful then ever. She'd turn and smile at him then turn back towards the ocean, running her foot across the surface of the water creating little ripples. 

Jin tiled his head and smiled, taking off his coat he folded it as neatly and as small as he could. He placed it on his shoes and ran up to Julia splashing her with water. She screamed and tried cover herself from the water. He stopped and she looked at him through her wet hair. 

"It is so on Kazama." Julia threw her shoes beside Jin's and walked closer towards Jin. She smiled at him and then kicked her leg causing a small wave of water to hit him. She could hear Jin gasp and began laughing, she splashed him again and ran when he lunged for her. He chased her as she laughed, water splashing with every step they took. 

"Don't keep running Julia, it's only going to make it worse when I do catch you… and I will catch you." Jin said stopping.

Julia stopped and looked back at him. "Oooo I'm shaking now." 

"Oh that's it" Jin said as he ran after her again. 

Julia was laughing so hard that it was getting harder for her to run any faster. Jin caught up with her and pulled her to the water. He held her with one arm while the other splashed her. She was soaked but then again so was he. She got loose and then began slashing him back. There they were in the middle of a full blown water war. There was an elderly couple sitting on bench watching them. It must have been a sight, two young kids in formal clothes playing around in the ocean. 

Julia stopped splashing Jin and put her hand on her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Jin had stopped as well and walked closer to her. He grabbed her and pulled her against him. Julia smiled up at him and sighed. 

Jin pushed the wet hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "As soaked as you are, you still look beautiful." 

"Yeah I always have preferred the wet look." Jin laughed as he pulled away, he grabbed her hand and they began walking towards the beach. 

Julia looked up and saw the elderly couple watching them; she noticed that as they sat there they were holding hands. She smiled at them and snuggled closer to Jin. 

.


	5. Chapter Five: Today Is A Good Day

A/N: I'm not good with fight scenes, so please forgive me if they aren't good. I tried… I know the moves; I just don't know the names to all of them… either way… the fight scenes are mainly short, to the point and mostly from a spectators view. Sorry! 

** Chapter Five: Today Is A Good Day**

A year later: 

Jin sat with his elbows on his knees as he watched Julia pace back in forth. She was angry, beyond angry with him. With the tournament coming up, he'd been thinking that maybe it was best if she didn't compete; he was worried of what may happen to her. She hadn't said anything for a couple minutes but he knew that would soon change, she began to slow down in her strides and he knew she was about to let it all out.

"I can't believe you would ask that of me… that you would even think of asking me that." Julia said standing in front of him. "That's like me asking you to drop out and forget the reason you entered… how can you ask me do that?" 

Jin sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Duckie I'm just looking out for you… you can get seriously hurt… the Toshin, the thing that killed my mother and so many others is going to show up, I have to fight it, I have to defeat it… I'm not going to be able to even concentrate on my regular matches with you there and the thought that something can happen to you." She took a step back and Jin knew that probably wasn't the best reason to give. 

"What about me Jin? You are asking me to put aside everything I've been working so hard for, so you can feel better about yourself."

"That's not it Jules." Jin said looking up at her. "That's not it at all and you know it." 

"Do I?" Julia asked sarcastically "Because I don't think I do… What you are asking of me is to put everything aside and move over to watch you… what if something happens to you Jin? Have you thought about that? What if something were to happen to you? I have just as much right as you do to ask the same thing of you."

Jin looked down at his feet and sighed. "You do" 

"Yeah I do" Julia said her voice softened some. "But the difference is I'd never ask that of you because I know what this means to you. I thought you knew what this meant to me too"

"I do Julia… but I can't stand the thought that this thing took my mother away from me and I'm walking you right into its path. I already lost my mother to Toshin; I don't think I can bare losing you too." 

Julia felt a pang in her heart as she looked at him, his head hung low as he looked at his feet. Kneeling down in front of him Julia lifted his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. "I know how you feel, it took my mom too, but I still have to do this Jin, for me. I need this just as much as you need to do what you have to. A day doesn't go by that I wish I can just take you away from all the pain and sorrow you feel, but I can't… I know the one way you can get through this or even begin to feel better about all this, is to face this thing and defeat it. I have to face my own fears as well, there is no physical pain in this world that can compare to pain I'd feel if something happen to you, but that's something I have to entrust to you. I have faith that you'll do what you have to. Please have the same faith in me?" 

Jin looked at Julia and sighed. He cupped her cheek with his hand while the other was behind her neck. "I have faith in you." Jin kissed her and hugged her close to him. "What if we have to face each other in a match? What then?" 

Julia pulled away and bit her bottom lip. "Well then I guess you'd better get that box of tissues out to wipe them tears when I beat you." 

Jin laughed and pulled her to him. "Don't worry I will." Jin pulled Julia up onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Julia…" 

"Yeah?" Julia said lifting her head to look at him. "What is it Jin?" 

Jin bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing…" 

Julia look at Jin and knew he was hiding something from her, not wanting to press the subject she nodded and went back to resting her head on his shoulder. 

* * *

Jin wiped the sweat from his forehead. He adjusted his hand guards and he stretched his neck from side to side. Julia and his makeup session was cut short when Xiayou jumped into his room, and wanted to drag Julia shopping. She began to protest but Jin had told her to go enjoy herself, that he'd be fine. He decided to train a little before she came back, but he still felt somewhat tense and unsettled about her being in the tournament. Sighing he grabbed the towel that was on one of the rails and wiped the sweat from his face; he went to walk out but stopped when he saw Julia standing there. He smiled and walked up to her. 

"I thought you went shopping with Xiayou?" 

"I was; I found my prom dress…" Julia walking closer to him

"Yeah?" Jin said smiling down at her. "I don't know how close you wanna get, I'm all sweaty." 

"Oh please." Julia laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face down towards her. "I like ya sweaty." Jin laughed and kissed her. 

"So what color is your dress?" 

Julia leaned back and smiled "Why you wanna know?" 

Jin moved from side to side; cause Julia to sway with him. "So I can get your corsage to match your dress." 

Julia laughed and kissed him. "Oh you're good… well its beige." 

He nodded as he looked down at her with a some what serious face but there was still some hint of a smile. "Duckie, I want you to know that after the tournament and after all is said and done… we're gonna be happier then ever. We're gonna enjoy prom, I want to make that a night you won't ever forget, I want that night to be special because you deserve it. Nothing is going to stand in the way of you having the time of your life." 

Julia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair "Jin as long as I share it with you… I'm happy. As for being happier then ever… well we'll just have to wait and see. But for now, I want you to concentrate on what's important… and that's your first match. This Saturday right?" 

Jin nodded and hugged her closer to him. "Just promise me to stay close to me when we're there, or to Xiayou, and Lei… be careful." 

Julia nodded as she spoke. "I promise Jin." 

* * *

Julia glanced around the stadium; looking at all the people who had came to see Jin in his first match. Of course this was such a high profile match because it was the grandson of Heihachi Mishima fighting, the heir to Japan's biggest fortune. Xiayou, Lei and herself were sitting front row, courtesy of Jin. Her eyes rested on a man standing in one of the corners, he was whispering to another man and pointing at her. She tried to get a better look at him but he was too far away. Shrugging it off as she looked over at Xiayou. "Look at all these reporters." 

Xiayou nodded "Yeah all here for Jin and you." 

Julia looked over at Xiayou shocked. "Me? Why me?"

"Why else? Because you're dating Jin. He's the heir to Mishima Zaibatsu, and you guys are dating so people want to get to know you as well." 

"Yeah well I'm just fine without all these people knowing me. How do you think they found out?" Julia said talking out a piece of gum and offering one to Lei and then to Xiayou.

"Thanks, well to be honest… I think your dad did it. You know as publicity for his company. Kinda to give the impression that Chang Enterprises is merging with Mishima. "

"He could have, Chang Enterprises' stock went up, and they are making a bigger profit. He's capable of it." Julia sighed and looked over at the "ring" Jin would be fighting in soon. "I just hope this doesn't change things with Jin too much." 

Xiayou looked over at her and nudged her with her shoulder. "I'm sure it won't… if you guys can survive Mishima High, I'm sure this is nothing." Julia laughed and looked out towards the ring, she could see Jin standing fixing his wrist guards. For some reason her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at him. He was so beautiful standing there with that look of determination and concentration. 

Xiayou looked at Julia; she followed her gaze and chuckled when she saw she was staring at Jin. "You know you might wanna close that mouth of yours, it'd be an awful shame if someone took a picture."

Julia shut her mouth and glared at Xiayou "Your right, but still… you have to ruin the moment." 

"Oh okay… if you drooling as you stare at Jin is called a moment, then to hell with romance and love at first sight." Xiayou said waving her arms in the air slightly. 

"Shut up Xiayou, I meant to say th…" 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mishima Zaibatsu is proud to present the 3rd King of the Iron First tournament." Another man walked out into the arena. Julia watched as he glared at Jin. He was taller and had a bigger build then Jin. 

Julia looked over at Xiayou "He's bigger then Jin"

"Yeah he is... do you think Jin will be able to take him." 

"Ladies this is Jin were talking about, if he's anything like his mother and I can see that he is… he can take on anything. And with his fathers talent as well… he's deadly." Lei said looking over at the girls. 

Julia nodded and smiled, "Yeah I have faith in him" 

"Don't get all sappy on me now Julia…" Xiayou said nudging her. 

"Leave me alone." 

"Jin Kazama, Eddie Gordo… FIGHT!" 

Julia watched at Eddie jumped from side to side "He's doing Capoeira."

"Capa-what?" 

Julia looked at Xiayou and laughed "Capoeira, it's Brazilian. They do a lot of elaborate moves, twist, turns jumps, kicks… it's really cool to watch when they just do it. You get two guys that know and have them just do the moves but not really hit each other…" 

Julia was cut off when Eddie punched Jin and then added a straight jab. Jin gave him a right elbow and then grabbed Eddie into a wrist chuck slam. Eddie stood up and rolled his shoulders and smiled at Jin before going into a handstand and kicking Jin in the face several times. Julia winced when she saw Jin stumble back. 

"Come on Jin…" 

"That Eddie guy is pretty good" Xiayou said looking over at Julia

"Yeah he is" Julia rubbed her hands in her thighs. 

Jin regain himself before Eddie could land another series of kicks, Jin blocked them and scored a hit to Eddie torso. Eddie fell to the ground and went into a fruit picker, knocking Jin down. Julia gasped and grabbed Xiayou's hand. Jin got up slowly and looked at Eddie over his shoulder, Jin noticed he was breathing hard, smiling to himself he did a lighting screw godfist, which sent Eddie to the other side of the ring. Jin stayed in his fighting stance until he heard the announcer. 

"The winner JIN KAZAMA!" Jin relaxed and walked out.

"Julia you can let go now" 

Julia smiled at Xiayou and pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she took a deep breath. She got up and followed Lei out of the building. Xiayou and Lei waited outside with Julia until Jin came out. 

"Good match Jin, short but good none the less, congratulations on your win." Lei said shaking Jin's hand.

"Thank you Lei, Thanks for staying with Julia and Xiayou." 

Lei smiled and looked at the girls "It was a pleasure. Come Xiayou I'll take you home." 

"See you at school Julia, night Jin." 

"Good night Xiayou" 

Julia waved goodbye and looked at Jin. Who was looking back at her as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Julia lightly ran her fingers over Jin slightly bruised cheek bone. "I got worried there for a second." 

"So was I… he hit me pretty hard." He said scratching his head as he smiled sheepishly. 

Julia moved his bangs away from his eyes, lifting herself up on her tiptoes she kiss Jin. "Congratulations." 

"Thank you." Jin leaned down and kissed Julia, but stopped when a light flashed on them. 

Jin and Julia looked beside them to see a kid from their school. Julia recognized him from the

school newspaper. Jin did as well. "Get out of here!" The kids eyes opened wide, he turned slowly before running away as fast as he could, clinching his camera. 

"Poor kid… you scared him half to death Jin." Julia said pushing Jin's arm playfully. 

"Yeah well… serves him right." Jin grabbed Julia's hand and walked towards the parking lot. 

Julia glanced around and didn't see the black SUV. "Jin where's the truck?" 

"I uh… didn't bring it." 

"Did someone drop you off or something?" 

Jin smiled at Julia shook his head "Not exactly" He said as he pointed to a motorcycle. 

Julia's eyes opened wide "Oh my god… that's a Kawasaki ZZR 1200." 

"Yeah it is." Jin said looking at Julia surprised "How did you know that?" 

Julia smiled and grabbed his back pack. "Don't worry about it; just take me for a ride." 

Jin raised an eyebrow at her and licked his lips "You really have to watch what you say and the way you say it." 

Julia pulled Jin towards the motorcycle but glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "No I really don't… you have to watch they way you take it." 

Jin laughed grabbing the helmets and handed one to Julia before putting on his own. He got on the bike and turned it on. Julia put on her helmet and sat behind Jin wrapping her arms around his waist. Jin looked down at her hands and smiled. _ "Yeah… today is a good day"_ Jin thought before he peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Next School Day: 

Julia took off her helmet and shook her hair loose, she handed Jin his bag and looked around. Some of the students were watching them. Julia turned to Jin when he grabbed her hand. They began walking when Julia spoke. 

"Jin do you notice that everyone is staring at us? More then usual" 

He shrugged "Nope, don't care" 

Julia just nodded as they walked into the building and stopped at her locker. She had just opened it when Xiayou walked up to them. She held up the school paper and smiled widely. Julia saw the picture and took the paper from Xiayou.

"Hey I paid good money for that, if you want one you have to go buy it yourself." Xiayou said pouting. 

"Kazama Celebrating His Win Like Every Man Should" Julia read as Xiayou and Jin laughed as Jin placed he's stuff and Julia's into her locker. "Well at least he got a good picture." Julia handed the paper back to Xiayou and laughed. "Is the article any good?" 

"It actually is, basically recapped the fight, and then had a couple lines about you and Jin." 

Julia looked at Xiayou and said "Great this is all we need, Jin getting a bigger head." 

Xiayou and Julia laughed as Jin looked at them confused. "Wait, what? I don't have a big head." Jin grabbed a kid that was walking by. "Hey do I got a big head?" The kid started at Jin wide eyes and furiously shook his head no. Jin let him go and looked back at Julia and Xiayou who were laughing hysterically. "You see" 

Xiayou grabbed Julia as she closed her locker and began walking before turning back to Jin "Oh yeah scare the kid to death, that's the way to convince us." 

Jin sighed and followed them as some of the other kids in the hallway backed away in fear. He laughed to himself and ran to catch up to the girls. 

* * *

A/N: Sorry on the story format always changing…one chapter it has dividers and other it doesn't…I'm still trying to get the hang of all this. I'm working on chapter six as you're reading this… so I'll try and get that up as soon as I can. Enjoy and if you want quicker updates a little motivation helps...Review! ^__^


End file.
